Simply Cursed
by Shapeshifter99
Summary: After a fight with Wotan, most of the Team members undergo extraordinary changes... Sorta sequel/side story to Rise of the Bluejay. Robin/Oc, Chalant, slight Supermartian and Spitfire. Two Ocs present!
1. Chapter 1 Cursed

**Simply Cursed**

So yes, the beginning of a new fan fiction guys!

* * *

"Is all of Alpha Squad in position?" Nightwing's voice hissed into the Team's earpieces.

"Ready and waiting." KF said languidly as he watched the deserted courtyard from a rooftop with Artemis.

"What Kid Idiot means is that I'm here too." Artemis growled after smacking Wally on the arm.

"Superboy and I are ready to go as well." Robin's voice crackled through.

"Wondergirl and I are in position." Zatanna announced.

"Bluejay ready." Angel said as she floated up in the sky under the cover of darkness.

"And I'm set to go as well." Nightwing said. "Alpha Squad, move out!"

The heroes darted through the buildings, using the shadows as their cover.

Wally and Artemis were the first to see him.

"We found Wotan!" KF hissed into his earpiece.

"Do not engage, I repeat, do not engage! Wait for the rest of us to arrive!"

Wally sighed. "Fine."

The speedster waited moodily with the archer in the shadows, his eyes intent on the sorcerer before him.

He wouldn't have to wait long…

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

Wotan chuckled as he saw the assembled heroes before him.

"I see that your little Team has grown since I last saw you, Nightwing." The sorcerer said, his voice heavily accented.

Nightwing's hands tightened around his Eskrima sticks, electricity crackling at their ends.

"Alpha Squad, go!"

Like a huge tidal wave, the eight heroes launched themselves at Wotan.

But the Viking sorcerer yelled out a spell, and they all flew backwards as a giant explosion surged from him.

"You're not the only one who can use magic, Wotan!" Zatanna growled as she got up.

She opened her mouth to pronounce an incantation, but she was soon flying through the air once again and hit the wall with a sickening thud.

"Beasts, the lot of you." Wotan said in disgust.

But then his red and black eyes glimmered with interest. "That actually seems like a very accurate description…" He mused.

By now, the team had staggered to their feat, eyes gleaming with defiance.

Superboy and Wondergirl exchanged looks and nodded.

At the exact same time, they threw themselves at the sorcerer, fists raised.

But both Angel and Zatanna saw Wotan's mouth moving.

"No!" The sorceress cried, stepping forward with an outstretched hand.

But it was too late.

Wotan finished his spell, and a huge surge of magical energy flew at the Team. There was a loud explosion, and everything went black.

* * *

Angel's eyes blinked open, but she winced as she did so. It was so strange… She could see everything with such _clarity_… And everything seemed so big…

She let out a groan, but it sounded all wrong, higher, more… Chirpy. She tried to sit up, but everything was off balance, and she kept falling back onto a soft, fluffy surface.

"Guys?" She said anxiously, but it once again sounded all wrong, even though she knew that she was saying it right.

"Bluejay?"

The voice sounded sort of familiar, but there was a lilt to it, a slightly rough edge to the sound.

"Who is that?" Angel tried again, desperately trying to sit up. But it was then she realized something.

"My arms!" She screeched.

Turning her head, she could see that her arms had vanished. Instead, she only had her wings. But upon further inspection, she became more and more horrified. Feathers weren't just sprouting from her wings, but from her whole body. And she was more plump then usual…

Desperately trying to hop on one leg, she tried to see the other. Once she did, she let out a shrill cry, the sound bouncing off the now huge walls.

"I'm a _bird!_" She yelled. "He turned me into a _bird_!"

"Who's there?" Someone cried, the voice piercing.

Angel stopped hopping around, her feathers bristling.

"N-Nightwing?" She called out, her chirpy voice trembling.

"Bluejay?" Came the answering reply.

She lifted her head, and stared hard at the shadows, soon realizing that there was a pile of rubble. But on top of that…

She let out a gasp. "Nightwing, what happened?"

In place of the shaggy-haired adult was a pitch-black falcon with a blue bird emblazoned on its chest. Its eyes were a piercing dark blue.

They widened as they rested upon Angel.

"Bluejay?" He choked out with the same, piercing voice. "Is that you?"

"Yea." Angel tried to stop trembling, but the shock was too much. "I don't know what happened. I just remember Wotan yelling out a spell…" Her voice trailed off. "I'm guessing you were also caught in the blast."

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing questioned, his feathers ruffling.

"Y-you're a bird." She stammered, using one wing to gesture towards him.

Nightwing cocked his head. "What?"

The her-err, bird-, then proceeded to look down. An awful cry of shock emerged from him and he staggered backwards. Unfortunately, because of the lack of arms, he simply kept falling until he landed on his back.

"Nightwing!" Angel chirped in alarm before bounding forward, wings flapping slightly.

She continued in this manner until she got to the top of the pile of rubble. Nightwing was trying to get back on his feet, but he was still unused to his new body and couldn't stand until Angel gave him a helpful nudge with her beak.

"Wotan." Nightwing growled out once he was on his feet. "He must have done this… But where's everyone else?"

"Good question." Angel replied, worry seeping through her. "Maybe you could call them?" She suggested. "You do have the louder voice right now."

Nightwing was obviously trying to give her an annoyed look, but it didn't really work with a falcon face.

"Alpha Squad?" He cried out, his voice piercing the air.

"Nightwing?" Several muffled voices said, their voices slightly distinguishable.

"There's something wrong with me!" Someone's voice wailed, presumably Wondergirl's.

"If I'm correct, there's something wrong with all of us." Nightwing said grimly to Angel. "Try to head towards my voice." He yelled out again.

Angel heard scuffling and what she thought was growling. The first animal she spotted was a huge black wolf with icy blue eyes.

It lifted his head, before growling out, "Nightwing?"

"Over here Superboy."

Angel started as she recognized the wolf's voice.

"I can't see you yet, but I think Wotan did something to my back." Connor said again. "And I feel really weird."

Angel sighed before calling out, "I'm here too Superboy. And honestly, I think if one of us ran away at the last minute, we should all be feeling a bit strange."

Superboy lifted his head again. "Where are you guys?"

"Here." Bluejay hopped forward along with Nightwing.

Connor's icy blue eyes widened as they fell upon the duo. "Um, I still don't see you, but there are two birds in front of me…"

"It's us, Superboy." Nightwing sighed. "And the reason why you're feeling strange… Is… Well…"

Connor was still staring at them in shock, but was jolted back to the present thanks to Nightwing's hesitant tone.

He looked down, and seeing furry paws instead of feet made him let out a low whine of horror. "What happened?"

"Wotan." A rough voice said grimly.

The three heroes' heads whipped around to see a _very_ large figure step into the dim light.

It was a young thoroughbred stallion with a chestnut coat and blue-gray eyes. Its mane and tail had a more reddish tinge compared to its coat, and the muscular yet thin build gave Nightwing a clue to who it was. Not to mention the way it was glaring at them.

"Red Arrow?" He asked cautiously.

The horse snorted and tossed his head. "Who else?"

"What are you doing here?" Superboy asked, fur bristling slightly.

"I was tracking Wotan. When he cast that spell, I was hiding on the roof. Unfortunately, it still got me." Red Arrow neighed.

"Why were you tracking Wotan while we were doing the same?" Nightwing questioned, and possibly mentally raised an eyebrow.

Red Arrow tried to scowl, but it didn't really work with his horse body. "I may be a League Member, but I can still be independent."

Angel rolled her eyes. "We have to find the others."

The four animals heard a low bark of shock. "Guys? Guys? Where are you?"

"Wondergirl?"

Angel spotted a golden retriever trotting towards them, tail between her legs. Cassie let out a low whimper.

"What happened to us?" She yelped.

"Wotan cursed us." Red Arrow said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I guessed as much." A lioness stepped into the light, grey eyes gleaming.

"Artemis!" Cassie yelped before bounding towards her.

"Have you guys seen Wally?" The lioness asked sharply, but there was worry in her voice.

Superboy shook his head. "No, it's only us so far."

"Who's still missing?" Red Arrow asked.

Nightwing cocked his head. "KF, Zatanna and Robin are left."

Angel felt her small heart jolt.

"Spread out into teams of two." Nightwing ordered. "Bluejay, you go with Superboy. Wondergirl and Artemis, pair up and I'll be with Red Arrow."

Angel nodded her head jerkily and half-hopped half-walked to Superboy.

The wolf looked down on her, and she suddenly felt extremely small.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He offered. "It'll be hard for you to keep up."

Bluejay mentally scowled, but finally sighed. "Fine."

Gingerly, Superboy lay down, and waited for her to climb onto his back. She did so, and several times her claws dug into his side, but he didn't flinch.

Soon, she was holding on tightly with her claws on his shoulders as he stood up. She swayed with the movement, alarmed with the feeling that she was going to fall, but soon caught her balance.

Glancing over at Nightwing, she could see that he was having just as much trouble as her as the black falcon tried to settle himself on Red Arrow's back. Artemis and Wondergirl had already melted into the shadows.

"Let's go." She urged, motivating Superboy into a trot.

* * *

About ten minutes later, they found Robin and Zatanna. They had walked through an empty hallway, Superboy's claws clicking against the smooth floor, even though most if it was covered in rubble.

They heard a loud meowing soon after, along with someone yelling out the Squad's names. Superboy picked up the pace until he was in a lope, and they soon came across Zatanna.

Trapped underneath a collapsed beam, Zatanna was in the form of a pure black cat with cerulean eyes.

"Are you alright?" Bluejay said anxiously before hopping off Connor's back and gliding to Zatanna's struggling form.

The magician stopped, her eyes widening as she saw a bird and wolf talking to her, but soon calmed down once Angel explained what had happened.

"I should have known Wotan would pull something like this!" Zatanna groaned as she finally wriggled herself free once Connor had lifted the beam with his muzzle (he had apparently retained his powers".

"None of us knew." Angel said comfortingly.

"We should head back now." Connor said as he looked around, eyes glittering with worry. "We don't know if Wotan will be back or not."

The two females nodded their assent, but as Zatanna opened her mouth to say something, they heard a voice yell.

"Wait!"

A black form, about the size of Superboy in his current form, skidded to a halt beside them. It was a black panther.

Superboy snarled, his sharp teeth showing at the shocking entrance.

"No! Wait, it's me! Robin!" It yelped.

Bluejay stiffened. "Robin?"

The panther came over to her. "It happened to you as well, didn't it?" He said, his voice anxious.

"Well, I'm not hurt, so that's a plus." She said dryly as she stared up at his deep blue eyes.

Robin chuckled, though the sound came out a little strangely thanks to him being a panther. "I'm glad you're ok."

Angel wished she could twist her beak into a grin, but it was impossible. She settled for a simple, "Me too.' Instead.

* * *

Later on, the transfigured Team members met up near the pile of rubble where Angel had first found Nightwing. No one was all that surprised when Artemis and Wondergirl showed up…

With Wally as a reddish cheetah. Besides the fact he was spotted, walked on four legs, was furry and had a tail, he was the exact same, his green eyes still gleaming with laughter.

"Funny, I would have placed you as a hyena." Nightwing commented, earning him a glare from the speedster.

"What are we going to do?" Cassie said, her blue eyes round with despair.

"We should get to someone we know first." Nightwing said thoughtfully. "But we're so far from the Cave and any Zeta Tubes… "

Red Arrow snorted. "Or we could just do it the old-fashioned way and run there."

Nightwing rolled his eyes, pretty much the only expression he could attain now. "Yes, but what will normal civilians think about a bunch of animals running wild on the streets?"

"We'd be more likely to get ourselves shot than anything else." Zatanna said grimly.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Everyone turned towards Wally. "Zatanna, you're a magician, right? Maybe you could turn us back to normal!"

The black she-cat shrugged. "I can try…"

"Nrut kcab ot ruo lamron sevles!"

Nothing happened.

Everyone seemed dejected, even with their animal faces.

Nightwing sighed. "I guess we've got no other choice, then."

* * *

Heheheh, you guys weren't expecting that, were you? Ok, so my explanations for the respective animal forms;

Angel; Well, Bluejay is her hero name, not to mention she's part bird already, so not much to say about that.

Nightwing; I always felt that a falcon would suit him. They are both predators, though falcons prefer daylight XD.

Superboy; most may argue that he'd be a better bear, but I think wolf is more suitable, mostly because they're pack animals, yet they can still be very aggressive. Plus, he is the 'lone wolf' type lol.

Red Arrow; I was really unsure about this one, but I finally decided on a horse, since they can be both loners and herd animals. And anyway, I love horses, just like I love Red :D.

Cassie; It's kind of obvious, isn't it? I mean, even before I had this idea I always thought 'dog' as being linked to her because of her loving and excited personality.

Artemis; most people would say fox, but I think she's more courageous then sly, so. And anyway, they are both majestic.

Zatanna; need I say more than how cats are always linked to magic? Klarion is a fine example as well.

Robin; he does love those shadows, doesn't he?

Wally; it is true that I was actually thinking about making him a hyena before, but I finally changed to cheetah so that he could be a feline with Artie (yay!), and he's a speedster.


	2. Chapter 2 Questions and Statements

Guys? Guess what happened? I made another OC lol! Character descriptions will be put on my page once I finish them :P Unfortunately, no transformed heroes in this one, since it is mainly focused on this new char who will be vital to the plot ^^.

OuterSpaceAngel, I know one would normally think that he'd be a Robin, but I never would have thought of him as one XD. I always thought of him as an animal that preferred the shadows, like his mentor.

sunflower13, well, that's good lol!

memmek10k, aw, thanks!

Obiwan1022, thanks! And I tried to follow intuition on most of them, so I'm glad that apparently did ok XD.

Sticker55, true, true. He is quite stubborn, ain't he? And thankies :D

* * *

A perfect moon hung in the starry night sky as a boy, about fifteen years old, walked through the empty alleyways of a small town on the outskirts of New Jersey.

He wasn't much to look at at first glance, but that was mostly because he was hunched over, face partially hidden by the high collar of his jacket. You could, however, see a spiky tangle of ruffled, white-blond hair that gleamed silver in the moonlight as he walked on, never stopping, never turning. His eyes, an icy blue color, were intent on the path in front of him that only he seemed to see.

After a few minutes, he finally stopped in front of an average American home, with a front porch and two stories.

After fumbling around in his pocket, he finally produced a dull key, which he then proceeded to insert into the lock and gave it a half-turn. There was a click, and he turned the handle, letting the door slide open with a small creak.

He entered, and swiftly shut the door behind him and locked the door once again.

Switching on the light, he casually shrugged off his jacket and promptly threw it over a nearby chair before walking into the living room.

No one was there, as he had expected.

His gaze strayed to a picture on the mantel, and he felt sadness well in him as he saw himself, about two years younger and another boy, about a year older. They both had the same rumpled blond hair, though his was spikier, and icy blue eyes that were warm with affection.

He turned away from it and made his way into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter.

_Have to pick up your dad at the airport, just in case you forgot. We'll be back at around midnight, so I put some leftover pasta in the microwave._

_Love, Mom._

_P.S. if you have to go out again, leave me a note dear. _

The boy smiled, and unstuck the post-it from its place on the counter.

Knowing his mentor, he would probably be back in the streets before long.

The phone rang, its sharp sound piercing the silent air.

"Speaking of the devil," He murmured to himself in a suave, yet slightly rough voice. He strode to the phone and snatched it off the wall.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Sorry to disturb you, Caleb." A low voice said on the other line.

The boy-Caleb-just laughed. "No worries Vic. It comes with the job. What's the problem?"

"Apparently, quite a few sidekicks have mysteriously disappeared." Victor's voice was somber.

Caleb frowned and leaned back against the counter. "What happened?"

"They were on a mission, and they just vanished without a trace. Batman called me in the hopes that I could get some information, but I'm too busy with-"

"The Creeper, I know. So let me guess, you decided to volunteer me instead, since I'm your 'sidekick'." Caleb said, though he didn't seem too bothered about being called a sidekick.

"Well, yes. Can you…?" Vic was sheepish now.

"No worries, I'm on it." Caleb promptly said.

"Great. The Flash will meet you next to a Zeta Tube so he can grant you access to the place they have for the sidekicks." Victor then rattled off an address.

Caleb, practically born with a photographic memory, quickly repeated it to show Victor that he knew it, then hung up.

Caleb thumped up the stairs and ran into his room.

The room was so messy that one could barely see the floor underneath the clothes, books and papers that were scattered around it, but Caleb easily made his way through it and opened his closet.

A brown trench coat hung on a hanger, with a plain and black long-sleeved T-shirt next to it. He quickly changed shirts then took of his jeans and pulled on brown pants that were the exact same shade as his coat, similar to what a businessman would wear. He slipped on a pair of darker gloves, his hands flexing in them for a moment. The last to touches were his hat and the mask. He grabbed the brown fedora from the back of the drawer and fitted it on his head before reaching for his mask. It was a simple black thing, just enough to hide some of his face, though his blue eyes were still visible.

He strode towards the door, the movement causing his coat to flap around his legs, and a serious expression settled on his face.

He had work to do.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, he stepped into a dank alleyway. His gloved hand reached up to block his nose from the smell, and resisted the urge to gag.

"Yeah, I know it smells, but at least no one comes around here."

Caleb watched as a figure clad in red stepped from the shadows.

"Flash, right?" He said nonchalantly, reaching his hand out towards the hero.

"You the kid Batman was talking about?" Flash said suspiciously.

"Yeah, Barry, I am."

The speedster froze in shock at hearing his real name out in the open. After a few seconds of staring at Caleb, he finally shook himself out of his daze.

"He really did teach you everything, didn't he?"

"Uh huh." Caleb said coolly, his hands sliding into his pockets.

"So why don't you do the… Err…" Flash gestured towards his face.

Caleb smirked, and shrugged. "Not my style."

"Oh."

Caleb waited patiently as Flash struggled to understand that the kid in front of him knew his real name for a few moments, even though the conversation had moved on.

"You're not gonna… Tell anyone, right?" He finally asked tentatively.

Caleb raised an eyebrow, though the movement was hidden by his mask.

"Don't you think I would have done so already if I was going to use it for evil purposes?"

Flash hesitated, before finally relenting.

"That makes sense."

"Mhm. But to reassure you, I know every single Leaguer's secret ID."

Flash stared at him in disbelief.

Caleb shrugged. "It wasn't that hard, actually. Are you going to stand there all day, or should you bring me to this 'secret hideout'."

"Why don't you know where it is, if you're so smart?" Flash said snarkily.

Caleb sighed. "Just 'cause I find out information, doesn't mean I intrude on your privacy."

It was Barry's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"And knowing our ID's isn't?" He asked.

Caleb shrugged again. "We have our reasons."

Flash rolled his eyes.

He hasn't seen the kid's mentor in a long time, but he could tell that they were exactly the same in terms of character.

"Come on then," He sighed, gesturing to a battered picture booth that had obviously been thrown out.

"But need to go first, to allow you access." He cautioned.

Caleb nodded his understanding.

Flash stepped into the booth.

"_Recognized; Flash, 04._"

There was a flash of light, and he was gone.

Caleb stepped in himself, and waited.

"_Access granted."_

There was another flash of light, and Caleb felt his body become disassembled.

* * *

Caleb opened his eyes and blinked.

He was in a large, circular room with rocky walls and what seemed like a sort of training area in the center.

A woman with blond hair, blue eyes and dressed in black walked towards Flash briskly, followed by a green girl who was floating a few inches of the ground.

"Who is this, Flash?" She asked abruptly.

Before the speedster could answer, Caleb stepped forward.

"I'm here to help. Batman sent me." He said simply.

Flash nodded his head, obviously not wanting to get on the wrong side of this lady.

"Yeah! He was recommended to Bats! His name is…" Flash trailed off and turned to look at Caleb.

"I'm the Statement, sidekick to the Question."

* * *

Ok, so if you guys read my prequel fanfiction Rise of the Bluejay, you should be able to guess who this guy is :P. Hope you guys liked it!


	3. Chapter 3 Evidence and Scents

Both character descriptions of Angel and Caleb are now on my page, if you guys want to look it over ^^.

I also want to apologize for the delay; I've been stuck after school since the beginning of the week because of a play… But anyways, it's here now!

sunflower13, yea it was kind of obvious, wasn't it?

Maros-Sad-Song, thanks!

tdyn0, I always thought Q should have a sidekick! And anyway, I always liked making characters who are amazingly smart lol.

The Nett-Chan, thanks, that really means a lot!

Cosmic Mint, lol, thanks!

* * *

"We're lost, aren't we?" KF sighed, his tail dragging on the ground.

Superboy let out a growl of discontent. "I told you we should have taken a left at that last tree!" He snapped.

Robin rolled his eyes and put a paw on his ear in a weak effort to block out the fighting.

"It's ok, we can just backtrack." He said soothingly, casting a helpless glance towards Nightwing and Artemis.

Nightwing walked-err, hopped- forward.

"This isn't the time to be fighting!" He hissed, blue eyes flashing. "We have to continue until we reach New York! That's where the nearest Zeta Tubes are!"

"And if they don't let us use them?" Bluejay countered, though her voice was thoughtful. "We are in entirely different bodies, and the Zeta Tubes use our physical structure and DNA to recognize us, don't they?"

Artemis sighed. "Let's just keep going. The more we argue, the longer it will take to get there."

Wally nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she's right!"

"Says the one with the super speed." Superboy muttered.

KF somehow managed to yowl at him, teeth bared in annoyance.

"Guys, enough!" Nightwing hopped forward, feathers ruffled.

Zatanna was lingering on the edges of the group, cerulean eyes scanning the dark forest around them.

The transformed heroes had been walking for about two hours, passing into the safety of the woods after 30 minutes.

According to the position of the stars, they should have arrived within seeing distance of the Big Apple, but only more forest barred their way.

Because of this, the squad had begun to argue amongst themselves, although this was mostly because of the hopeless situation they were in.

But as Zatanna glanced around, something made her freeze. She counted again, her tail pointing to each of them. Yes, there were only seven of them.

"Guys!" She snapped, breaking off the argument.

"What is it?" Artemis sighed.

"Wondergirl and Red Arrow are missing." The cat said grimly.

* * *

"Where are they?" Cassie wailed, her tail dragging in the dirt.

"How am I supposed to know?" Red Arrow snorted, irritated.

"We have to find them!" She said frantically before plunging her nose into the ground and darting this way and that.

"What are you doing?" Red Arrow asked, his voice scornful.

Wondergirl lifted her head and sneezed. "Dogs always do this in the movies." She pointed out.

Red Arrow would have raised an eyebrow, but he couldn't, so he swished his tail instead.

"Yeah, it's not working, is it?" She sighed before sitting on her haunches with a thump.

Red Arrow snorted again. "And you found that out by yourself?"

Wondergirl literally snarled at him, her lips lifting to show her now very sharp teeth. "Look, I'm trying my best here, ok?"

"Well, you aren't doing a very good job." Roy said dryly, ears twitching.

Cassie scowled at him before getting up and lifting her nose into the air. She took in several deep sniffs.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "Even if I am smelling them, I wouldn't be able to recognize their scent."

Red Arrow sighed and pawed at the earth with one of his hoof subconsciously, his mind seemingly coming into terms with his body.

"Let's just keep walking." He said wearily before trudging ahead of her, head bobbing with the movement of his body.

Cassie stared dejectedly after him before running after him, still desperately trying to smell something that wasn't the forest around them.

* * *

Statement crouched on the ground, his forefinger and middle finger resting against the scuffed dirt below him as he probed the shapes of the prints.

He frowned, icy eyes flickering with unease behind his mask.

He stood up and strode to another part of the partially collapsed science building. The markings in the earth were the same.

He lifted his gaze from the ground, his eyes now relentlessly searching the piles of rubble, raking over them for any little piece of evidence.

His stare settled on something unusual; a long strand of reddish-brown hair caught on a stray beam, shifting in the wind.

He walked over to it and ever so gently picked it up with a gloved hand. He held it close to his face and frowned.

He had been given a physical description of each missing Team member. This strand of hair, not the length or color, matched any of them.

He lifted his hand up to his ear, where a communicator given to him by Black Canary-the blond woman dressed in black- was resting snugly in it.

"Black Canary?" He said into it, foot tapping impatiently against the rubble-covered floor.

"Did you find anything?" She said urgently.

"Yea, but so far, it's not exactly helpful." He muttered, his eyes still fixated on the strand of hair that swayed in his hand.

Dinah sighed, the sound crackly through his earpiece. "What do you mean by that?"

Statement frowned again. "Well, I found several prints in the ground… But they aren't human."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She said tersely.

"So far, I've recognized the prints of three big cats, a large canine, probably a wolf, a smaller one which I'm guessing is a domesticated dog, a housecat and some hoof prints of a horse. There are also signs of birds, but since the building isn't covered anymore, it probably doesn't mean anything."

"Anything else?" Black Canary said, her voice edgy.

"Well, I found a strand of hair… But it doesn't match any of the physical descriptions you gave me."

Dinah was silent for a moment.

"What does it look like?" She asked finally.

"Its auburn, leaning towards red, and it's long. Probably about chest-length if it was on someone's head."

"Continue searching. If you don't find anything, head back to the Zeta tubes." Black Canary's voice was terse, but Caleb guessed it was from worry more than anything else.

"Sure thing." He said before breaking off the connection.

He sighed, and stared at the large piles of rubble that used to be a building.

"Better get started." He mumbled to himself before heading towards the closest bunch.

* * *

"We passed that tree fifteen minutes ago!" Cassie yelped in exasperation.

"I know. We have to keep going straight, since it seems like we've been walking in circles." Red Arrow snapped, his tail flicking in irritation.

_Of all of them, I had to get stuck with her._ He growled inwardly.

He had never liked the perky, excited Amazon, and to be stuck with her, lost, was on his 'top ten horrible things that could happen' list.

He continued walking for a few moments before realizing that Wondergirl had stopped following him.

He turned with a snort of annoyance.

"What are you doing?" He snapped angrily.

Cassie looked a little distant, though her nose was raised to the air and she kept sniffing deeply.

"I smell something…" She muttered.

A little curious now himself, Roy raised his own muzzle and took in a deep breath through his nostrils.

The amount of scents was shocking, and he had to shake his head a couple of times to clear it.

"Can't you smell it?" Cassie cried in exasperation.

Red Arrow glared at her, causing the golden retriever's tail to come between her legs as she met his stare.

After a while, he chuffed in annoyance and lifted his muzzle again. This time, he tried to sort through the scents.

Although it was a bit overwhelming, Red Arrow found, in surprise, that he could tell the difference in between the smells.

There was the damp, earthy smell from the soft ground below them, the crisp smell of the grass, and the slightly perfumed scents of the trees.

But beyond that…

Even though Roy himself couldn't recognize it, the warm, sweet scent was given a name by his body.

_Human_.

There was a faint flare of danger, but Red Arrow pushed it away.

Humans meant civilization. Which meant Zeta Tubes.

"Come on!" He neighed to Wondergirl before surging into a gallop.

After a few strides, he found his footing and felt surprised at the sudden joy running brought him in this form.

The world started to blur around him, and he went faster and faster.

Wild freedom crashed through him, and Roy felt as if he could run to the edge of the world.

_So this is how Wally feels like, huh._ He thought suddenly.

The thought, so human, so orderly, brought Red Arrow to an immediate halt.

It was only then that he realized how exhausted he was.

His head drooped, and he took deep, heaving breaths as his sides shuddered.

"There you are!" Someone barked from behind.

He turned slightly to see Cassie, running at full pelt.

She skidded to a halt beside him and snarled at him.

"What were you thinking? I almost got lost!" She snapped.

Red Arrow lifted his head, even though he was tired, and said contemptuously, "I'd have thought and Amazon would have been able to keep up!"

Cassie growled, and suddenly flew off the ground until she was nose-to-nose with Red.

"You'd better watch it." She hissed.

However, both transformed heroes stopped fighting as they heard, and more importantly, smelled, the person they were tracking in the first place.

It was only then that they realized that they were at the same building where Wotan had transformed them.

Cassie crept forward, and frowned.

"What should we do?" She asked.

Red Arrow shrugged. "How should I know? But that guy's clothes look familiar…"

* * *

Decided to leave it there :P. I'll probably be able to post another chapter tomorrow, but no guarantees!


	4. Chapter 4 Morse Code

AAAACK I KNOW ITS SUPER SUPER LATE! But in my defense, this is the last week of school over here… So it's been really hectic ^^'. But, the holidays will mean I'll have a lot more time to write! Well, until I go to the black hole of internet connections. And I'll be stuck there for two and a half weeks! But that's only on next Friday (next week), so I'll still be able to post a few more chapters!

The February Rose, aw, thanks!

Cosmic Mint, yes, no matter how annoying Roy is, he just gets to you! And Cassie was always meant to be an indirect comedian XD. Also a yeah for Caleb… Poor guy's just been dragged into this without his consent XD.

STicker55, you thought correctly! And it's meant to be a comedic twist of Harry Potter and Shakespeare's a Midsummer Night's Dream! (I love crossovers XD).

* * *

Roy and Cassie hesitated in the comforting shadows of the trees, both of their eyes, ears and noses intent on the figure that was scuffing through the dust and rubble that was once a science building.

Cassie's ears were pricked, though her tail wavered in the air as if she wasn't sure whether to wag it or tuck it in-between her back legs.

Red Arrow just stood silently, his mind running through all the possible scenarios.

If this guy was just some kid who found the place and thought it was interesting, then it wouldn't be wise to show themselves.

But, if what he was wearing wasn't just a fashion statement (that was an unintended pun, I assure you ^^), then it was possible that…

"So, what are we gonna do?" Cassie whispered.

"I'm… Not sure." Red Arrow said carefully, his eyes fixed on the tiny figure.

Wondergirl glanced at him in surprise. Even though he was a brick-head, Roy always had a plan.

They both watched as the figure continued to shuffle around for a few moments before Roy turned to Cassie again.

"Since you're a dog, maybe you could go ahead. If he's who I think he is, then he should have no face."

Wondergirl stared at the horse in disbelief, but realization dawned on her after a few moments.

"Ohhh, you think he's the Question!"

Red Arrow bobbed his head once. "Yes. It's possible that after our disappearance the League sent him to investigate."

Cassie's eyes widened and she nodded in understanding.

"Ok. Wish me luck!"

Before Roy could react, Cassie was zipping away, a golden blur against the dark ground.

* * *

Cassie was fighting to keep calm as she approached the lone figure. She had faced off countless supervillains, crooks, petty thieves and even aliens, but approaching someone in another form somehow seemed scarier.

Once she was close enough, Cassie let out a bark, but it sounded more like a high yip.

The figure turned, obviously startled, and Cassie felt a wave of disappointment crash over her.

But then her ears perked up.

The guy wasn't faceless, but a mask covered most of his features, but she could still see piercing blue eyes behind them.

As she had suspected, the kid looked shocked, but after seeing her, his gaze softened and he crouched, his hand outstretched towards her.

"Hey, girl." He said softly, obviously in an attempt not to scare the 'dog'. "Watcha doing out here all by yourself? You lost?"

Cassie hesitated, and looked back at Roy. She could barely see his huge form in the shadows, but she still felt a little better.

She turned back to the boy and took in a deep breath.

"Um, don't freak out, but my friend and I seriously need your help."

* * *

To Cassie's astonishment, the boy didn't react whatsoever. He still crouched there, his arm outstretched as an attempt to reassure her.

"I know you're scared, but it's all right." He said soothingly. "I won't hurt you."

"Didn't you hear me? I said I need your help!" Cassie yelped.

Still the boy acted as if nothing was wrong.

Then, with a sinking feeling in her stomach, she realized he probably couldn't understand her.

"Oh no!" She howled. "We're never gonna get back to our normal selves in this state!"

"Hush!" Roy snapped suddenly as he galloped into view. "Don't attract too much attention to ourselves!"

The boy stood up and stepped back, obviously seeing that this horse was dangerous and very pissed off.

"Two animals?" He gave them a funny look.

Red Arrow seemed to think for a moment, but his eyes brightened, and his tail swished in content.

"Don't worry, if he's a superhero, he should understand this." Red Arrow said, more calmly now.

Cassie frowned inwardly. What was he talking about?

His intentions, however, soon became clear as he started to scrape the ground with one of his hooves.

It first seemed random, but eventually, the boy's eyes narrowed.

His hand reached into his pocket, and he produced a notepad and pencil.

Cassie scoffed. "This kid's a regular detective, ain't he?"

"Hush!" Red Arrow snapped. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

The boy started scribbling furiously on the notepad, his head snapping up from time to check the rhythm.

A few more moments later, the boy paled in shock. He stared at Red's dragging hoof, then at Cassie.

But he finally seemed to calm himself and stood up straighter.

"So. Red Arrow and Wondergirl huh?" He still seemed a little surprised, but tried to hide it.

Cassie and Roy could both tell, but the boy wouldn't give up.

"What did you do, anyway?" Wondergirl asked, still utterly confused by what had transpired.

Somehow, Roy managed to twist his muzzle into his well-known smirk.

"Morse code, of course." He said smugly.

* * *

Even though he still couldn't understand Cassie, Red Arrow managed to relay all the information he knew about their transformation, and their separation from the rest of the transformed Team members.

The boy finally saw the sense of introducing himself, obviously finding it awkward that he was talking to animals.

"I'm the Statement." He said finally, shoving his gloved hands into his deep pockets.

Red Arrow raised an eye ridge, since he didn't have eyebrows anymore, and started to scrape his hoof against the ground again.

Cassie let out a bark of annoyance.

"I really need someone to teach me this stuff!" She complained.

Statement glanced at her for a second, eyes questioning, but his gaze soon returned to Red Arrow.

"Yes, I'm sidekick to the Question." He said to the unspoken question the horse had posed him. "I think it would be best, though, if you two came home with me." He said thoughtfully.

"Of course, that would mean revealing my secret identity, but I know both of yours, so it'll be fair. But there's also mom I have to think about."

He stood still for a while, and Wondergirl could almost see the cogs and wheels of his brain turning, his mind weighing the risks.

He finally sighed, and beckoned to them.

"Come on. Time to go."

* * *

Yes, it's short. But to be honest, I think I'm starting to get writers block. O.O NOT GOOD!


	5. Chapter 5 Comfort Zone

Gaaaaaaah, I know, it's been practically 4 weeks since I last posted something! But in my defense, I was on vacay in a place with no computers or internet connection (it was pure torture not to write, I assure you). But thanks to all that time in the middle of the very sunny countryside, I had plenty of time to regather (I know, it's not a word) my inspiration! Unfortunately, heavy on the Un, I will be leaving on vacation on Thursday. FORTUNATELY, however, I will have access to my sister's computer AND internet connection. Hopefully. But it's mostly leaning towards the hopefully. So, I thought I'd give you guys a chapter of around 2,300 words before the long, twelve-hour plane ride I have to take. I'll try posting another chapter of one of my other fanfics before going, but no promises on that account. But I'd like to say I hope you guys have a great summer, and I'd like to give out a special shout out to all the people who have been supporting me since I first joined several months ago, and I'm honored that you guys like my writing!

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the horizon once the Statement, accompanied by Red Arrow and Wondergirl, finally arrived at his house.

Caleb was more than a little nervous; after all, it wasn't usual that he came home with two transformed superheroes. But because his parents knew about his… Other life, he was confident that once he explained what was going on, everything would be smooth sailing.

However, he wasn't expecting his mother's reaction when the trio finally reached his secluded home.

The door slid open with a slight creak, and to reassure his mom that it was him, he called out.

"Mom? I'm home!"

Caleb turned towards his 'guests', one of his gloved hands reaching up to grab the brown fedora off his head.

"Um, well." He cleared his throat. He still found it more than a little strange to be talking to two transformed superheroes. "This is my home. You guys can stay here so I can finish helping your team."

It was at this precise moment that his mother decided to come down the stairs with a bunch of laundry piled in her arms.

"There you a-" She stopped abruptly as she realized her son happened to be in the company of a horse and a dog. Both of which were _inside_ the house.

"Err, Mom, this is the reason Vi- I mean, the Question sent me out." He said, quickly remembering that revealing his mentor's identity could be fatal, even if discovered by other heroes.

His mother still seemed a little shocked. She swallowed than said doubtfully, "He sent you to rescue these… Animals?"

Caleb's icy blue eyes shot over to Wondergirl-Err, Wonderdog- and Red Arrow, fearing that they would take offense.

Cassie didn't seem to mind, but Roy somehow managed to look miffed.

"No, Mom. These guys…" He hesitated, wondering how crazy he would sound. "They're superheroes."

His mother started, as if the idea hadn't occurred to her this –obviously- logic situation, and Caleb resisted the urge to chuckle at his own sarcasm.

"They were transformed by Wotan, along with a bunch of their teammates." He continued, his hand gesturing towards the two beasts that now occupied the hallway. "Question wanted me to help find them. And now that I have two of them, I just need to find the others before bringing them to the League. Hopefully they'll know what to do."

Cassie barked, her tail wagging with what was obviously agreement.

Roy simply jerked his head in approval.

"Oh, um." His mother fumbled for words. "There's probably space in the living room for the both of them but with the horse it might be a little squished."

"'The horse'?" Roy muttered under his breath to Cassie, even though the two humans wouldn't be able to understand him. "Really?"

Surprisingly, Wondergirl reared up on both back legs and used one paw to lean against Roy while slapping his shoulder with the other.

"Behave!" She scolded. "You're lucky that their helping us!"

Meanwhile, Caleb was watching with an interested and amused expression as he tried to guess what the transformed superheroes were saying to each other.

"Well, you guys have had a long night." He interrupted, cutting off their conversation and preventing his mother from asking any other unnecessary questions. "I'll show you to the living room so you can get some rest."

Cassie immediately darted to his side, obviously not being able to wait until she could sleep. Red Arrow followed a little more carefully, but was courteous enough to nod his large head at Caleb's mother before trotting after the two.

"I'll go put this laundry away." She said finally, apparently having regained her composure. Before she walked up the stairs, however, she called out to her son. "It's already morning, and I want you to get some rest. You've been awake for the past few days and nights."

Caleb smiled ruefully at his mother, but once he turned, Cassie saw that his ice-like eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"She gets a little overprotective sometimes." He told his guests, his gloved hand yet again coming up to ruffle his white-blond hair in an embarrassed gesture.

"I totally get what you mean-" Cassie started before realizing he could understand her. But she could relate. Her mother was always fussing over her, especially since she had become a superhero…

By this time, the trio had finally trundled into the middle of the living room. As they passed the mantel of the fireplace, Red Arrow observed a shadow pass over Caleb's face as he glanced at it. He mentally promised to go see if there was anything suspicious later. This kid didn't even have a mentor in the League, let alone was part of the Team.

It was true that the boy had helped him, but Roy wasn't going to take any chances.

"So, Wondergirl can sleep on the couch…" Caleb trailed off as he realized that there was no space for Roy to rest.

Roy rolled his eyes, the one expression he could do easily and started to impatiently tap on the floor. In a few moments, Statement's face cleared with comprehension.

"That's true," He acknowledged before walking around the room and closing the thick curtains that decorated the wide windows. He had partially done it so that the neighbors wouldn't happen to look in and see a dog and a horse occupying his living room, but also partially so that the two heroes could get some rest.

"If you guys need anything, I'll be up in my room, then." He shot them a smile then left the room, his coat flapping around his knees with the movement.

"What did you tell him?" Cassie asked Roy in confusion.

The archer smirked. "Horses can sleep standing up."

Wondergirl's eyes widened so that a ring of white surrounded her irises. "Really? Cool!"

Roy rolled his eyes and walked over to a large, relatively empty corner and put his head down. In a few minutes, his eyes had slipped closed and he was breathing deeply.

Cassie just sat there for a few minutes, partially watching with interest at Red Arrow sleeping standing up and partially glancing around, her gaze wandering over the many pictures that decorated the room.

One in particular caught her eye, and she padded to the mantelpiece and stared at the picture that was propped up.

Caleb was one of the boys in the picture, which was obvious. But next to him was another that looked a lot like him, except older. Cassie cocked her head as she tried to distinguish the writing that was at the bottom right of the photograph.

As she squinted, she could just make out the words.

Caleb and Jack Everly

The words were written in fancy cursive, though from the easy loops she could guess it was someone's normal writing style. But as she peered at the other boy's name, a sense of familiarity nagged at her.

Where had she heard that name before?

Thanks to the written last name and the shared looks, she easily deduced that they were brothers. But the last name seemed so familiar…

Wondergirl managed a frown, but then brightened. Red Arrow would probably be able to place the young man and the name.

She trotted over to the sleeping horse that used to be an archer, but just before she prodded his shoulder gently to wake him up, her eyes strayed to yet another photograph, one that she hadn't seen before.

It was the other boy-Jack-standing hand-in-hand with a girl. The crazy thing was, Cassie _recognized_ her.

She definitely looked younger in the picture, but the sparkling green eyes were the same, as well as the slightly wavy and golden brown shoulder-length hair. The only thing missing was the…

"Oh my God!" Cassie yelped.

She shoved her paw against Red Arrow's leg a little harder than necessary, causing the transformed archer to stumble as he woke.

"What's your problem?" He snapped.

"You know Bluejay(1), right?" Cassie said.

Roy snorted. "How could I forget? She does happen to be part of the Team(2)."

"I know _that_." Wondergirl said impatiently. "But remember her ex-boyfriend slash supervillain slash crazy dude? Jack Everly, the psychopath who helped the creepy dude in the cloak to kidnap her so they would have a hero to control?"

"Yeah…" Red Arrow said, not sure where she was going.

"The Statement is his brother!" She growled impatiently.

"What?" Roy said, surprise temporarily overtaking him.

"Look over here!" She insisted before trotting to the picture of the two brothers. "See?" She said.

Roy, who, because he was taller could see the picture better, frowned inwardly.

"It is his name…" He acknowledged. "But I never saw him before he died."

"But you saw the pictures on his file!" Cassie pressed.

"No, actually." Roy said curtly.

"Whatever," Wondergirl sighed. "But I'm sure it's him!"

* * *

"Nightwing, do you actually have any idea where we are?" Artemis sighed, her lion tail flicking from side to side with impatience.

"Yeah," KF added, his round ears flattening on his head. "We've been going in circles, dude."

"Lay off!" Zatanna snapped, her own tail flicking with impatience as she defended her boyfriend. "He's doing the best he can!"

Wearily, Nightwing swooped down and alighted on the earth.

"It's fine," He said tiredly. "In fact, they're right. Without any of our gear and lost in the middle of a forest, we're in a tough situation. But I'm guessing that since we started going west from where Wotan attacked us, we should hopefully be heading towards New York."

Superboy snorted, his blue eyes filled with anger. "At least you know that much."

"I know that you miss M'gann, Superboy." Nightwing interrupted, his feathers ruffled with his annoyance. "But we have to hang in there. The Question has been hanging around the Big Apple on the search for a criminal. If we find him, he can get us to the Justice League."

"Except for the fact we happen to be _animals_." Bluejay snapped.

Robin touched her wing with the tip of his tail in means of reassurance before whisking away again so he could continue to twitching it in agitation.

"We'll figure something out." He said, though he didn't sound at all certain.

"Not to mention we still need to find Red Arrow and Wondergirl." Kid Flash added.

"I know, I know." Nightwing sighed. "But let's just keep moving for now."

"If you want, I could scout ahead?" Wally volunteered suddenly. "Just because we're animals doesn't mean we've lost our powers."

"Thanks for pointing out that that makes us powerless heroes useless." Artemis muttered, her fur spiking in anger.

"Guys!" Nightwing snapped, though it came out as a harsh caw. "Enough! I know this is one of the worst situations imaginable, especially since we've never seen this happen before, but we have to keep calm!"

"Says the guy who got us into this mess in the first place!" Superboy snarled. "If we had just stayed at the science building where Wotan changed us, the League would have come looking and we'd at least be home now!"

"Enough!" Nightwing shot back. "In Aqualad's… Absence, I'm leader of the Team. I know I made a mistake, and that we're all paying the price for it, but please just calm down and listen!"

Superboy lashed his tail, but remained silent.

Nightwing let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Bluejay," He said, more calmly now. "Could you please accompany Kid Flash on his reconnaissance mission so you can easily find us again since you have the most flight experience and you'll be able to keep an eye on us from the sky."

Bluejay dipped her beak, but her feathers were still slightly ruffled. As she prepared to take off, Robin darted to her side, silent as always.

"Be careful." He murmured, his blue eyes worried.

"Don't worry," She said with a harsh laugh, though it sounded like a bird's cry. "I know how to take care of myself now."

"I know, but-" He started before being cut off by Bluejay.

"Don't worry." She repeated.

Robin was silent for a moment before nodding his feline head once, though it didn't escape Bluejay's sharp eyes that his tail was flicking with anxiety.

In the next moment, she took off, her small but strong wings flapping surely. Wally followed her lead, immediately darting into the night at what he would have called a slow jog.

"Remember, don't go too far!" Nightwing cried out.

"Don't worry!" She replied, and if a smile could have graced her beak, it would have. "The sky is my comfort zone!"

So off the two heroes raced, leaving their teammates once again divided.

* * *

1: Bluejay is one of my two OC superheroes, who was experimented on in my first fanfic 'Rise of the Bluejay', causing her to be graced with the wings and wind power of her far off ancestor, Aeolus. A more detailed description can be found on my page.

2: This is a reference to my before-mentioned first fanfic, 'Rise of the Bluejay'. Jack Everly is another OC, except this time a supervillain. Please, if you want to use my characters, please ask permission ;).

Hopefully see you guys soon!


	6. Chapter 6 Scouting Out

I know, I know! I am an unloyal fan of YJ! I've been pretty busy though, but I managed to get enough time to write this chapter for you guys. It's kinda short, but better than nothing, right? Any who, I wanted to run a fanfiction idea by you guys; what would you think of a Spiderman/YJ crossover? Give me your opinions, they really mean a lot to me!

* * *

Kid Flash ran easily under the dim light shining from the moon, his now-heightened senses making it easy to navigate in the dark.

Above, Bluejay's small figure wove through the air, her white and blue feathers glowing softly in the light as she flew.

"See anything?" Wally asked, his green eyes leaving the invisible path he was planning out to dart to the small bird that glided above him.

"A few lights, but it's getting pretty foggy, so that's it." She reported.

KF let out a small huff.

"Do you think we should go back?" Bluejay asked, her strange light green eyes glimmering with amusement as she observed the speedster's annoyance.

"And what, let Nightwing chew us out for not investigating further?" The cheetah growled.

Bluejay shrugged before adjusting course so that she was perfectly aimed at the lights.

The pair continued on in silence, the only sounds the dull thuds of Wally's paws hitting the earth and the whisper of Angel's wings cutting through the air. Eventually, Bluejay slowed down, her sharp eyes narrowing slightly.

"Slow down just a sec, KF." The bird called out, her wings flapping more as she lost speed.

Wally skidded to a halt, his tail and ears twitching. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure…" Bluejay alighted on a high branch that jutted out of the bed of leaves that spread out in every direction.

"Wait here." She said abruptly before lifting into the air. But instead of moving forward, she continued to rise, her wings flapping harder as she struggled to shape the air beneath them.

Looking up, Wally asked curiously, "Why don't you just whip up some hot air to make going up easier?"

"_Because_," Bluejay snapped in annoyance, "It's hard to fly and summon my powers at the same time. I've had wings for a while now, but it's still not completely natural yet."

"Sorry…" The speedster muttered as Angel flew up higher.

As he waited for her, Wally started to experiment with his tail. Flicking it this way and that, drawing invisible shapes in the air, and quirking it in strange ways.

"Wally!" KF jumped, startled at Bluejay's sudden call.

"Hey, no using secret I.D.'s in the field!" He hissed in annoyance, but was feeling embarrassed that he had gotten distracted so easily.

Up high, Angel rolled her eyes. "I don't think anyone's around to care."

"Still makes me feel uncomfortable." Wally muttered, his left ear twitching.

"Anyway, I think we're almost there. I can see the outskirts of New York!"

KF let out a whoop. "Let's go tell the others!"

* * *

Artemis paced around the clearing, her claws digging into the ground with an anxiety she couldn't explain as her mind raged with worry.

Where was he?

_They,_ She corrected herself with a twinge of confusion. _Where are they._

A few meters away, Robin was in the same state of panic, while Superboy was in the shade of a tree, his bright blue eyes filled with anxiety. Nightwing and Zatanna were discussing something in low tones, both heroes managing to look stressed, even in their animal forms.

"It's been to long!" Artemis snarled, breaking the silence that had started to settle over them. "We have to go after them!"

Nightwing looked at her, his eyes dull. "They might just be taking their time. We'll wait a little longer."

"I think Artemis is right." Robin said, his voice somber. "They should have been back by now."

"Well, wait no more, 'cuz we're baaaaack!" KF burst from the bushes before skidding to a halt, his paws tearing up the ground and splattering Connor in mud. But even the Boy of Steel was so relieved by the duo's sudden return that even he jumped up to go greet the speedster.

Artemis was first to reach Wally, and her reaction surprised everybody, including herself. Pushing her muzzle under his, she let out a low growl.

"Don't scare me like that ever again!"

Wally stood still for a moment before caressing her flank gently with his tail. "No worries, nothing happened."

Artemis, suddenly self-conscious, pulled away from him and demanded, "Then why did it take so long?"

KF somehow managed to shrug his shoulders. "Bluejay wanted to get a better look to make sure we were headed in the right direction. And guess what, we are?"

Robin looked around, the panic suddenly flaring up within him again. "Where's Bluejay?"

"I'm here." Angel said softly before alighting on the soft ground.

Robin swiftly padded over to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She chuckled, her green eyes sparkling with laughter that she couldn't voice.

"So?" Nightwing said, looking at both Bluejay and Kid in turn.

"The outskirts of New York are just about two or three hours of traveling at normal speed." Angel said, glancing at KF as she did so.

The cheetah nodded in agreement. "If we're lucky, we'll be back at the Cave in no time at all."

Everyone seemed to visibly relax at the news.

"Guess that means it's time to move out." Nightwing said before spreading his wings and taking off, followed by Bluejay with the others following from the ground.

* * *

Not so far away, Caleb woke in his bed, his mind filled with the wisps of a dream. He wasn't sure what it had been about, but he was sure it was important.

Quickly getting up and dressed, Caleb remembered the happenings of the night before. He hurried down the stairs, using the railing to jump the last three steps in an almost childish action.

Reaching the living room, he peeked around the door.

He could see a golden and furry lump on the couch, and easily deduced it was Wondergirl. Red Arrow was still sleeping as well, his breathing soft and even.

Caleb quietly eased out of the room and walked into the kitchen. He hadn't bothered to look at the clock beside his bed when he woke up, but wasn't that surprised when he saw it was already late afternoon.

He lifted the curtain that covered the window slightly, and winced at the bright light that came in. He dropped it swiftly, and spotted a post-it stuck on the counter.

_I have to go to work, honey, but there's some food leftover in the fridge if you're hungry._

_Love you, Mom._

_P.S. Vic called._

Caleb glanced at the phone before grabbing it and dialing his mentor's number. There were a few seconds silence before the Question picked up.

"Yes?"

"Vic, it's Caleb." The boy said, his eyes staring absently at a picture of his family on the fridge.

"Caleb!" The adult sounded excited. "Did you find anything?"

Caleb's mouth twitched into a smile. "A bit more than anything, in my opinion."

Victor was silent for a moment, obviously waiting for his protégé to continue.

"I found two of them." He said. "Well, one of them. Wondergirl. Red Arrow's here too."

"You found them?" Victor asked in disbelief.

It was obvious, that, even though he had complete faith in his sidekick, he hadn't been expecting Statement to come up with results so quickly.

"Yeah…" Caleb said, glancing at the kitchen door.

"But?" The Question said, amusement in his voice.

"But, they're animals." Caleb said firmly.

There was a moment of silence as Victor absorbed this. "What?"

"I said, they're animals. Literally. They fought Wotan, but he transformed all of them into animals. They got separated from the others and doubled back to the site where they had been defeated in the hopes that the League would have checked it out. I was the only one there, obviously, and Red Arrow managed to communicate with me through Morse code."

"I'll alert the League." His mentor said immediately before hanging up.

Caleb rolled his eyes before putting the phone back on its stand.

Blowing out a breath, he started to ponder where the rest of the missing team could be.

_Hopefully getting help._ He thought somberly.


	7. Chapter 7 Breakfast

sunflower13, exactly ^^.

* * *

Cassie's eyes flickered open, drowsily realizing that she wasn't at home. She abruptly sat up, yelping in shock as she slid off the couch and landed on her back.

It took her a few moments to remember what had happened the previous days and she glanced down at herself just to check that it had really happened.

She let out a sigh of disappointment as she saw the golden fur that covered her now-canine body. She managed to get up on all four paws and sat down on the floor, unsure of what to do.

Go get the Statement? Wake up Red Arrow? She glanced at the sleeping horse, before looking at the door.

The sounds cleared it up for her. At first it was just faint murmuring, but as Wondergirl pricked her ears, she realized it was Caleb, probably talking on the phone since no one was answering him.

She trotted towards the doorway and pushed open the door with her paw. Caleb was leaning against the counter, staring at the phone he had obviously just been using.

The faint clicking from her claws alerted the young hero to her presence. He glanced at her in surprise, icy blue eyes widening slightly.

Cassie briefly remembered the information she had learned last night. That the Statement and Rogue had been brothers. Had been because of Jack Everly's death.

"Oh. Good morning." Caleb said airily.

Cassie opened her mouth to reply and snapped it shut again when she remembered that she couldn't speak any human language anymore.

The Statement chuckled, but his expression quickly turned serious again.

"I called the Question. He's alerting the League to your… Predicament. Hopefully he'll call me back soon with information on what to do next."

Cassie let out a huff of relief. It wasn't that she didn't like being a dog… But she definitely would like to have her own body back again.

"Is Red Arrow still sleeping?"

The question caught her off guard, but she let out a small yip which she hoped conveyed 'yes'.

He seemed to understand her and let out a nod of understanding. "Good. You guys deserve the rest."

Automatically, Wondergirl let out a growl of agreement. They _had_ been walking for ages, after all.

"Um, so do you, uh, want anything?" Caleb said, uncertain about asking a dog if she wanted something.

Cassie was a little surprised herself, but her stomach answered for her with a groan of hunger. If she could have blushed, she would have, but Caleb smiled.

"Guess you're hungry, then."

He walked over to the fridge, and swung it open.

Cassie sniffed longingly as a myriad of scents came over her. But one smell in particular sent her tail wagging as she recognized her favorite breakfast food.

_Bacon!_

She sniffed in again, recognizing the scent anywhere. Unknowingly, she let out a small whimper of longing as she stared at the fridge with puppy eyes.

Caleb laughed out loud and moved aside.

"Take your pick." He said, gesturing towards the now fully-stocked refrigerator.

Cassie let out a grateful yelp and padded towards it. Sniffing intently, she sorted through the different smells and followed the scent.

She eventually found the package and gently grasped a bit of the plastic with her teeth, being extra careful not to slobber over it.

She backed up and presented it to the detective, her tail wagging and eyes pleading. She was surprised at how much she was actually acting like a dog, but pushed the thought away.

Caleb raised an eyebrow, but a smile tugged at his lips once again. "You're lucky that I like bacon too."

He took the packet from her and started to prepare the food.

Wondergirl waited patiently, from time to time going back into the living room to check on Red Arrow, but always returned to the source of the delicious scent.

Soon there was a large pile of fried bacon, and Caleb went to fetch two plates. He loaded both of them, and placed one on the table before hesitating and glancing at Cassie.

She pondered what was wrong before realizing what was confusing the young hero. As a dog, should she eat at the table?

She answered the question by nudging a chair and jumping onto it. Caleb placed the plate in front of her before sitting in his own seat.

For a few moments they just sat there, staring at each other, both contemplating how strange the situation was before Caleb started to dig in.

Cassie glanced down at her plate, wondering how she was going to be able to eat it since she didn't have any hands to use utensils.

Eventually, she gingerly took a piece in her mouth and crunched it, reveling in the yummy taste as she watched Statement eat across from her.

When she realized he didn't seem to mind, she snapped up a few more pieces, though always making sure she didn't chew with her mouth open.

It was at this point that Roy woke up and stuck his head in the kitchen.

His eyes widened at the strange scene before him before asking Cassie, "What are you doing."

Wondergirl swallowed before yelping indignantly. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating, genius."

Red would have raised an eyebrow if he had one. "You're a dog, remember?"

"So?"

"Dogs eat on the floor."

"Well, I'm not a dog, am I?"

"You just said you were."

Caleb watched the exchange between the two heroes, torn between confusion and amusement. Thankfully, the ringing of the phone distracted the two from their fight while Caleb jumped up to get it.

"Hello?"

"It's Vic." The protégé recognized his mentor's voice even before he said his name.

"What did they say?" Caleb said, fingers tapping a nervous rhythm on the counter.

"They're sending out search parties. Batman thinks that they'll have headed to the closest major city to find help, or even try a Zeta tube. Which means, if they've done alright, they're headed towards New York."

"So the League's searching for them?"

"And me, since I'm already here. Listen, I want you and the two you found to meet me here. You can talk to the Justice League, and hopefully, they'll find a solution for Wondergirl and Red Arrow."

"Transportation will take a while to organize-"

"Already done. The League really wants their partners back. A Green Lantern is coming to pick you up."

"Um, how long do we have to get ready?"

"Ten minutes. He'll be waiting near the old barn."

Caleb let out a huff of annoyance. "Vic-"

"I know, I know! I should have warned you as soon as I got the news, but I got distracted."

Caleb rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle. "See you in a few."

His mentor hung up, and the Statement turned towards his guests. "A leaguer is picking us up in ten minutes."

Without another word, he left the kitchen and ran up the stairs. He was already wearing his long-sleeved black shirt, so he simply needed to change into his pants and pull on his trench coat. The gloves, hat and mask swiftly followed.

In less than five minutes, he was back down the stairs. Cassie and Roy weren't sure what to do, since they couldn't exactly dress themselves, so Caleb was unsurprised when he saw them standing near the door, uncertain looks on both of their animal faces.

"Just a sec." He told them before rapidly scrawling a note for his mom and piling the two nearly empty plates next to the sink.

He reentered the hallway, and opened the door so that the two heroes could precede him.

"Time to go." He told them before locking the door.

* * *

Caleb knew the town like the back of his hand and swiftly navigated the complex and confusing alleys and streets, ignoring the odd looks people gave him as Red Arrow and Wondergirl followed him, instead focusing on the path.

In about five minutes, they reached an abandoned field, with what seemed to be an on old farmhouse and barn in distance, on the edge of the dense woods that surrounded the small town.

Caleb started walking towards it, leaving Cassie and Red Arrow to glance at each other before following the masked informant.

A few feet away, Statement saw a flicker of green come from inside the barn. Beckoning towards his two companions, he heaved open the partially open door and walked inside.

"John!" Caleb called out in greeting as he recognized one of the few League members he knew personally.

"Hey, kid." The Green Lantern replied. "So what's this about the team being turned into animals?"

"It's no joke." Caleb said seriously, just as Red Arrow managed to squeeze himself in, followed by Cassie. "This is Red Arrow, and the dog used to be Wondergirl."

John's mouth dropped open for a few moments as he glanced between the two transformed heroes.

"You're serious?" He asked.

Red Arrow snorted in annoyance, stamping his hoof in the process.

"Ok, ok!" GL said, raising his hands in surrender. "Just asking. Green Arrow's really worried, you know." He added as an after-thought.

Roy seemed surprised for a moment, but snorted and turned his head in a haughty gesture.

Cassie rolled her eyes. It was obvious that Red Arrow was trying to pretend he didn't care what his ex-mentor thought.

"Well, then." Green Lantern still seemed a little disconcerted, but clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Let's get going!"


	8. Chapter 8 AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok, to start off, I know that right now, I've not been the best YJ fans because I haven't been writing much. I'm trying, guys, I really am, but I don't think I'm gonna get a lot of inspiration until Young Justice starts airing again. I AM writing, I can say that much, but it's becoming a little hard to get inspiration, even though I re watched all of season 1, and all the episodes of season 2 so far. So, just be patient for a little while guys, ok?

I've noticed that a lot of you guys are trying to show me your ideas, and I appreciate that, but I don't need any help. I have a rough skeleton of how this is gonna go, and I'm adding details here and there as I go. But seriously, please stop. Your ideas are awesome, but I'm started to feel a little haggard, and more than a little annoyed when I get another review or PM that's promoting someone's ideas. I'm not going to point fingers, but it's really annoying, and I really don't want to lose my temper over something that can be avoided.

I have submitted this same author's note to every fanfiction I'm currently writing so everyone gets the message except on my crossover, since I have a few more problems I'm discussing on it.

Thank you, and stay asterous, everybody. 'Cuz I have a feeling the week before the next episode comes out is gonna be crazy XD.


	9. Chapter 9 Author's Note 2

Hey, guys, this is another author's note (unfortunately). I know that I haven't been keeping my promises, but as most of you will know by now, this is because Cartoon Network has given us another hiatus. Until January. As you guys can imagine, everyone is furious at CN for taking DC Nations block of the Saturday schedule. We haven't had any explanation, only a simple tweet, announcing it's been moved to January 2013. HOWEVER. Yes. There is a however. If you didn't know this already, THERE IS A PETITION YOU CAN SIGN. If you haven't already, please contribute and help bring our shows back by signing it.

This is the link: /bring-back-dc-nation/

Please help out guys (you know I can't survive without Young Justice! XD), and stay whelmed. Hopefully, we'll get an explanation soon.

And once again, apologies for not writing much… But I have a weeklong holiday now, so I'm gonna try and catch up on it!

~Shift


End file.
